What Does It Mean?
by x-LittleMissAlice-x
Summary: Yukiteru asks Akise the meaning of "love". Oneshot. Yukise.


**Author's Note: **A small scene in my head. Enjoy.

**Summary:** Yukiteru asks Akise the meaning of 'love'.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mirai Nikki.

* * *

_**What does it mean?**_

**By: x-LittleMissAlice-x**

**xXx**

_"Love is indescribable and unconditional. I could tell you a thousand things that it is not, but not one that it is." _

_- Duke Ellington_

**xXx**

...

Intense eyes of scarlet burn into cobalt blue. Alabaster skin tints orange in the streams of the setting sun. Firm hands hold fragile shoulders in place.

A shaky exhale escapes plush pink lips. Chocolate brows furrow in uncertainty.

"Akise, what are you-"

The boy is silenced by a kiss. It is forced. Brief. The initiator quickly withdraws.

The boy is not angry. Confusion marres his features.

"W-why did you just..."

"Because I love you. I knew I loved you moment I saw you."

He says the words as easily as breathing air. Oceanic eyes quickly tear away. Frail limbs tremble under his touch.

"Yukiteru-kun." His voice is soft. The body shakes more violently. "What's wrong?"

"I..." A tiny whisper, "I remember Yuno said the same thing to me, then she... locked me in that room."

Pale fingers tangle in dark locks. It does not sooth the boy as intended; his quakes worsen.

The boy continues, "She wouldn't let me leave. She wouldn't let me do anything. She was always watching me. _Always. _She could still be watching me, even now." Frantic eyes dart. The boy swallows. "I tried to call you once," the boy confesses, "Yuno immediately found out. She took my phone and bound me to that chair..."

The boy could recall it all so vividly; a dark room without windows, enveloped in an awful stench of dust, mold and sewage; the disgusting spoonful of gruel pressed to his worn, chapped lips, its contents so terrible maggots wouldn't dare touch it; the psychotic girl hovering over him in nothing more than her underclothes, spidery fingertips posessively caressing his arms, her soft voice murmuring in his ears;

_"I love you, Yukkii."_

It was torture. Her _love_ was torture. Her love was agonizing, sanity-eating, torturetorture_torture! _It was-

"What she did to you was wrong."

-It was wrong.

"What she did..." A shaky breath, "Was out of 'love'. She killed people because of love. She stalked me and bound me to that chair for the same reason. Love is... confining, Akise."

"But that's not the way love should be." He says this firmly. Deep sea eyes turn to pale features once again.

"Then what is love? What _is_ it?" The boy sounds frustrated. "Is it a promise to always protect the ones you care about, to make their dreams come true no matter the cost, even if it means killing someone? Is that love, Akise? Does that make hurting others ok?"

"Yukiteru-kun..."

"Tell me you wouldn't do that. Tell me you wouldn't be ok with hurting someone for me."

"I can't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because I would do anything for you. I would even die for you. I love you."

Sun-kissed fingers curl into small fists. "That isn't love!"

He flinches. Vermillion eyes widen as the boy continues, "How can it be?! How can dying be love if, if..." The boy's arms tremble. Ocean-blue eyes fill to the brim with unshed tears of the sea. "If dying means leaving me all alone!"

"Yukiteru-kun..." The boy turns away from him once again, socked feet twirling on the edge of their heels towards the door.

An abrupt stop as pale fingertips clutch the boy's wrist. He can feel the boy struggling in his grasp.

"Akise, let me go!"

"I won't."

"You're doing it right now. You're confining me!"

He releases. Vermillion eyes cast downward. "I'm sorry, Yukiteru-kun. I just..." A pause. "I don't want to hurt you. I would never try to hurt you. I love you."

"Saying you love me is what's hurting me!"

"Yukiter-"

"Everyone I've ever loved has abandoned me! My schoolmates left me for dead. Yuno manipulated me. And my parents..." The boy's chest tightens, "They're dead now. You'll leave me too, Akise."

"I would never do that to you."

The boy's head shakes. Brunette locks fly. "Don't lie to me! Please don't..."

Helpless streams of water spill down his cheeks. The boy looks so small, so frail and fragile. Porcelain hands pull the boy into a warm embrace.

"I will never lie to you. I will never betray you. I love you. I will say it as many times as I have to."

There is quiet sobbing in his chest. The boy speaks in small hiccups, "...How does it feel to be in love with me?"

A gentle smile. "Every day all I can think about is you. I wonder how you are and if you're doing well, if you're safe and getting enough sleep. I even think about you in my dreams," A nervous chuckle. "Every time I see you I get butterflies and my heart races. Can you hear it now, my heart racing?"

The boy's eyelids slide to a close. The boy listens. The boy can hear it; the fast _thumpthumpthump _of his heart.

"...What is love exactly?"

"Love is... like taking care of a beautiful flower." The boy pulls away slightly. Red-rimmed eyes gaze upon porcelain features.

"I don't understand."

"You can't neglect a flower or it will die, and you can't suffocate it or it won't grow." Eager ears listen. Petal-soft lips quiver.

"So you..."

Pale hands cup round, flushed cheeks. A gentle swipe of his thumb wipes away the boy's tears. "Yes, I want you to rely on the very air I breath. I want to protect you and take care of you. I want you to be _happy._"

"You want me to be... happy?"

"Yes. Your happiness means more than anything."

"..."

"Do I make you happy, Yukiteru?"

"W-well, yes."

His face inches closer.

"Do you trust me?"

"More than anyone else."

Closer.

"Do you love me?"

Two breaths mingle. Hesitation is clear in the boy's eyes.

"You promise... never to betray me?"

"I do."

"So I can rely on you?"

"Always."

"I don't know if I love you now, but I..." Flushed cheeks burn brightly. Shy eyes flicker away. "Would you be willing to be my Gardner if I become your Flower?"

He chuckles, amused. "Until the day we both wither away."

* * *

Goal: One thousand words or less

Status: Success

An exercise using only dialogue and gestures.

I used 'he' for Akise and 'the boy' for Yukiteru. I tried to be consistent with this. If you see a mistake, feel free to inform me.

As always, critique or comment if you want (if this piece is even _worthy _to take the time out of your day to do so). Reviews are greatly appreciated.

That's all then. Have a lovely evening.

- xLMAx


End file.
